A Christmas Romance and Tragety
by windrangeryellow
Summary: description inside
1. Cassie

**Description:**

**It's christmas time and Jaime just started public school. Her sisters Cassie and Olivia are worried about her because on tp of that she also just became a power ranger and their not sure how well Dustin is going to do at protecting her even though their boyfriends keep telling her he's reliable. Of course this annoys Jaime. But When one of Lothors goons kidnappes her Dustin tries to prove he can save her and convince ger parents he's the right guy for Jaime.**

**I don't own power rangers solar light it's my sister's GoseiGokaiPink. This is a christmas present for my sistas. Love you guys.**

"Ok, everyone take out a piece and write down the problems on the board." _Oh gross _I thought_ dividing fractions._ I looked over at my twin Olivia. She looked just as bored maybe more. Neither of us like math. We both suck at it. Olivia looked one at me and made a face and rolling her eyes. I had to try really hard not to laugh. All of a sudden the bell rang and I jumped. "Your homework is page 95 numbers 1-30." My sister walked up to me.

"Hey, are you ok? This is the third time today you jumped when the bell rang," said Olivia.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Jaime."

"Oh, Yea was thinking about her too but I still pay attention," she smiled "well, I pay attention sometimes," I smiled at that "Ok, I only pay attention when class is almost over."

"Yea, kinda figured that. I also think you were thinking about someone other than Jaime." At that Olivia blushed.

"Hey babe," said Blake walking up behind Olivia and wrapping his arms around her. "So, is your mom still homeschooling your little sister?"

"Jaime's only a year younger than us Blake and no she's not. She just started today. I'm really worried about her though." Blake smiled at her.

"You worry to much. Besides I'm sure Dustin will take good care of her." Me and Olivia both gave him a really confused look. "Didn't you know? Dustin asked her out the other day and she said yes." I jumped up and down excited.

"I knew it. I knew she had a thing for him." Olivia started cracking up. "What? I did."

"Nothing. It's just funny because it's like your stalking her or something." I was shocked.

"No, I think that's Dustin's job," said Blake. At that we all started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" I turned to see Jaime walking up with Dustin.

"Nothing Jaime. Just an inside joke." She looked disapointed she missed the joke but she nodded. "So, how was your first day of school?"

"It was ok. It kinda sucked though."

"I know right," said Dustin. I smiled._ They are such a cute couple but I hope Blake is right that he can protect her_ I thought. At that moment textbook came flying through the air. It would have hit Jaime (because she didn't see it) if dustin hadn't yanked her out of the way at just the right moment. We all stared at him.

"When did you get reflexes like that?" asked my boyfriend Hunter who had just gotten there with Shane and Tori but in time to see all that. Dustin shrugged.

"I have _no_ idea."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

We all pulled back into a corner. Shane held up his morpher.

"What is it Cam?" he said into his morpher.

"Looks like Lothor found another alien. He sent the alien to the park. Get there and fast."

"Oh-no I'm suppose to go Christmas shopping with my mom today. I promised," said Tori "What am I gonna do?"

"Your gonna go shopping with your mom. You promised and Wind Rangers don't break promise's. Or at least we try not to," said Shane.

"But..." started Tori.

"But nothing. You made a promise. We'll take care that punk. Right guys?"

"Oh yea," said the rest of us. Tori sighed.

"Ok, see ya later guys," she said with a wave. Me and Olivia turned to Jaime.

"We think it would be best if you just go home. Ok?" Everyone stared at us in shock.

"WHAT? No way not happening. I'm part of the team and I am NOT staying behind."

"But..." I started.

"But nothing. I'm going Ok." I sighed.

"Ok." At that we all ran from the school and towards the park.


	2. Jaime

When we got to the park the alien had already torn up about fifty trees.

"Ok exactly what was the point of ripping the trees from the ground?" I asked.

"Who knows and who cares. Let's demolish this punk," said Dustin.

"Ready?" asked Shane

"You know it," said everyone but my sisters.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!" said me, Shane, and Dustin.

"THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!" said Blake and Hunter.

"Power of air," shouted Shane.

"Power of earth," said me and Dustin at the same time.

"Power of thunder," said Hunter and Blake.

"Ready?" asked Cassie.

"Oh yea!" said Olivia

"SOLAR LIGHT, SHINE BRIGHT!" they shouted and transformed into rangers too. Cassie's the leader but she's orange instead of red and Olivia is purple.

"All right let's beat this punk!" said Blake.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough," said the alien.

"_Well, it certainly took you long enough," _I mimicked in a snotty voice. "THIS FAST ENOUGH FOR YA!" I jumped at him slashing him across the face and stomach.

"ARGHHH! That hurt ya brat," he said.

"Well… I'm not an expert but I'm pretty sure it was suppose to," said Hunter sarcastically as I did a back flip back to the group. "Anyway I believe it's my turn." He used ninja speed and attacked before the alien knew what was happening. The alien flew back into a tree and exploded.

"Oh, come on we didn't even get to do anything," complained Olivia.

"Wait for it," I said "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." As soon as I said one the alien got really big. "There now you can do something."

"YAY!" said Olivia excitedly.

"Cam, now would be a great time for zords!" said Shane into his morpher

"You got it. They're on the way," said Cam. At that moment the zords came over the hill.

"Wow, that was fast," said Dustin.

"Dustin, they always get here that fast," I said.

"Really?" I nodded "Hu, guess Cassie's right I am stupid."

"Dustin you're not stupid. You're just… slow." He nodded and looked satisfied "Alright let's do this." Everyone jumped into their zords. "Hey Cam, do think it's possible for my zord to take Tori's zord's place?" I asked into my morpher.

"Yea, it's possible. Why is Tori not there?" he asked.

"No she's not. She promised her mom she'd go Christmas shopping with her." He didn't answer. "Ok I'm taking Tori's place in the mega-zord guys.

"Cool," said Dustin. Within seconds we were in mega-zord mode. So were Blake and Hunter. So were my sisters.


	3. Cassie 2

We finished off the alien in like five minutes. That's because we had three mega-zords. We probably would have finished him off sooner if Tori had been here but that's ok.

"That was awesome," said Blake.

"You know it Bro!" said Hunter.

"No, that was sick not awesome," said Dustin. Blake and Hunter looked at each other then nodded.

"Yea, your right that was sick," said Hunter. Me, Jaime, and Olivia powered down.

_BEEP BEEP_

I pulled out my phone and looked at it. _Where are you? You and your sisters were supposed to be home a half hour ago to help me with dinner._

"Uh-oh guys we were supposed to help mom with dinner," I said "come on." We went over to our boyfriends said good-bye and kissed them. Then we turned and ran home. When we got there our mom was waiting.

"So, where have you been?" she asked.

"Uh, well we were hanging out with our boyfriends and forgot. We're really sorry, right Olivia." She nodded.

"I swear one day those boys are going to get you into trouble," said mom.

"NO THEIR NOT!" me and Olivia defended them.

"Ok, ok calm down I was just kidding."

"Oh," said Olivia. Mom turned to Jaime. _Uh-oh._

"How about you? Where have you been?" asked mom.

"Same," Jaime whispered. Mom raised an eyebrow.

"Same? Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Since the other day," I cut in.

"Well, invite him over for dinner. Your father and I would like to meet him." Jaime nodded but she seemed really uncomfortable with it.

"How about we invite Hunter and Blake too." Mom looked at me and nodded.

"Ok, sure they haven't been here in a while." Jaime relaxed a little. "So what should we make for dinner?"

"Hmm, how about steak," said Jaime. I nodded.

"Totally, oh and fries, too," said Olivia.

"Ok, let's get cooking," said mom. With that we walked into the kitchen and started cooking it took an hour finish everything the steak wasn't ready and we had made a mess of the kitchen but mom sent us out of the kitchen. "Jaime why don't you call your boyfriend." Jaime nodded and left the room. Mom turned to us. "Are you going to call Hunter and Blake or not."

"Of course we are," said Olivia. We turned and left the room.


	4. Jaime 2

I ran into my room and sat on my bed. Me and Dustin have only been going out for three days and my parents already want to meet him._ What if he thinks I'm being too pushy?_ I sigh and pick my cell phone. I find Dustin in speed dial and press send. He picks on the first ring of course.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Dustin."

"What's up?"

"Not much but since I was late getting home I had to tell my mom I was hanging out with you and now she wants to meet you."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing I was just saying hmm." I laughed.

"Usually when someone says hmmm they're about to say something."

"Really? Wow I am stupid."

"Dustin… you're not stupid."

"You always say that."

"Yea cause it's true you're not you're just slow."

"Sure I am anyway do you want me to come over tonight?"

"Dude sometimes I swear you read my mind."

"Maybe I do," he said playfully. I giggled.

"That'd be a weird combo. Earth and mind reading."

"You calling me weird."

"Maybe I am. Anyway yea tonight for dinner."

"Ooo, what are we having?"

"Steak and fries and maybe something else but don't know."

"Yummy. Cool so I'll come now if that's ok that is." I laughed.

"Of course that's ok."

"Alright I'll see you I a little. Love ya." I smiled.

"I love you too. Bye, bye." After we hung up I heard giggling at the door. I shook my head and slid quietly off the bed and crept to the door. I fling open the door and Cassie and Olivia jump to their feet.

"We weren't eavesdropping," said Olivia

"Face it Olivia we've been busted… again," said Cassie and Olivia sighed. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I ask.

"Walk over to the door without us hearing you."

"Oh, simple I have the power of earth remember." They look at each other.

"Oh, yea. Duh," says Cassie.

"So, he's coming right?" asks Olivia. I smile and nod.

_DING DONG_

"I better go before mom answers it," I say.

"Wait how did he get here so fast?" asked Olivia.

"Think about it Olivia," says Cassie.

"Oh, never mind," says Olivia. I smile and run down the stairs and to the door. I open it and see Dustin leaning against the door frame. He smiles at me.

"Hey, I get here fast enough?" He asks. I smile and nod.

"Maybe a little too fast. If my mom asks you run fast. Got it?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that and yea I got it." At that moment my dad walks up the steps (I hadn't noticed him park in the driveway.

"Who are you?" my dad asks. Dustin not knowing he was there whips around sees my dad quickly steps backward and trips over a flower pot and falls.

"Dustin!" I say running past my dad to help him. "You ok?"

"Uh, I think so." He takes my outstretched hand and I help him up.

"Man, I thought I was a klutz," says my dad. I look at my dad shocked he really said that. "What?"

"Dad you scared him."

"Why do you care anyway?" me and Dustin look at each other.

"Because that's her boyfriend," says Cassie from the door way. My dad looks shocked.

"Boyfriend? When did she get a boyfriend?"

"Umm, I'm right here ya know." My dad looks at me.

"Are you gonna answer the question then?" I shrank back into Dustin. "I didn't think so."

"The other day," said Cassie matter-a-factly.

"MOM, DAD'S SCARING JAMIE'S BOYFRIEND!" shouted Olivia into the house.

"Now Mr. Heartly scaring people isn't a good way to make friends," said Hunter walking up the steps with Blake right behind him.

"You've always been a fresh one Hunter," sighed my dad. Hunter smiled devilishly at Cassie and she laughed. "So, no reason for us to be standing out in the cold. And I hear the girls made dinner tonight." Dustin looked at me.

"You didn't poison it did you?" he asked.

"Ha-ha very funny," I said sarcastically. He smiled and walked into the house behind me.

"So, Dustin what do you do for fun," asks my dad as he sits down at the table. Dustin and I sit together as did Cassie and Olivia and their boyfriends.

"Uh, I do motocross."

"Hu, you boys could be brothers you all do the same thing." I looked at my sisters we were all relieved dad seemed to like Dustin.


	5. Cassie 3

Mom walks into the room with dinner. She sets it on the table.

"What's this I hear about you scaring Jaime's boyfriend," she asks.

"Uh, nothing," says dad uncertainly. Mom raises an eyebrow.

"Dad walked up behind Dustin asked who he was and Dustin got scared because he didn't see him and tripped over the flower pot," said Jaime. Mom looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" she asks. Dustin smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Good," said mom. For the next hour we all talked and laughed. "It's only six and it's the weekend why don't you guys go out and have fun."

"You can't be serious," dad said in shock.

"Yes, I am their not kids anymore," said mom firmly. Dad backed down.

"Ok, if you really think so then go have fun." Me and Olivia jumped to our feet pulling Hunter and Blake up with us. Jaime smiles and stands grabbing Dustin's hand pulling him to his feet.

"Let's go!" I say excitedly. I walk out the door and everyone else follows. At least that's what I thought. I was about to say something to Hunter when I realized he wasn't there and everyone else was laughing quietly. "What's so funny and where's Hunter?"

"BOO!" Hunter popped out of nowhere out in front of me. I screamed and jumped into the when I came down Hunter caught me. "Mission accomplished," he said playfully. I looked at Jaime, Olivia, Blake, and Dustin.

"You guy's knew about this didn't you," I ask accusingly. They all looked at each other then back at me.

"Yup," they said at the same time.

_BEEP BEEP_

I look down at my morpher. I hold it up.

"Talk Cam," I say.

"Ok, there's an alien in the town square."

"Got it we're on the way!" Hunter put me down and we ran to the town square.

"Man that is one ugly alien. I think they get uglier every time," said Dustin.

"Dude you say that every time," says Hunter

"That's because it's true."

"Who cares? If we defeat him you won't have to look at him," says Jaime. When she says this

Dustin automatically shuts up, interesting. We morph and attack Hunter and Blake get knocked back. Dustin tries to but the same thing happens except Dustin gets a harder hit and gets knocked out and de-morphs. _ Uh-oh._ I step away from Jaime. Perfect timing to cause as soon as I do she starts going into some super mode I have never seen. She literally catches on fire WHITE fire which is strange because she has the power of earth and she stays that way. The alien looks scared. Jaime runs at the alien a fiery sword materializing in her hand.

"Cam wanna tell me what's happening?" I ask into my morpher.

"Hold on… ok here it is. The morphing grid says that this is the white rangers' special mode. It only comes when the white ranger is furious. Uh-oh…"

"What, what is it?"

"It also says that it's very dangerous. It can drain the ranger of his or her power. Not permanently but for a while." I don't answer him. I lower my morpher and look at Jaime just in time to the alien explode and the fire around Jaime disappear. Jaime drops to the ground just as Dustin wakes up. He sees her drop and disappears then pops up next to her.

"What the hell just happened?" he asks. I look at Olivia.

"She got really mad and this weird super mode that drained her power," said Olivia.

"Why did…" he stopped in the middle of the question. He stood. "NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" he shouts and morphs into the yellow ninja storm ranger. The alien grows big at that moment. I look down at my little sister and see she has de-morphed. I was going to suggest to Dustin that he stay with her but I didn't because he wouldn't not until the monster was destroyed for he caused. "Your goin down punk!" The zords came over the hill.

"Sorry we're late," says Tori running up with Shane right behind her she see's Jaime. "What happened?" I explain and she nodes. We all get in the zords and destroy the alien. Then we go back to the ground. Dustin runs to Jaime's side and de-morphs. He picks her up and turns to us.

"Let's go." I nod.

"Good idea," I say. "Come on Olivia."

"Hey, we gotta go we'll come by tomorrow, Ok?" says Hunter. I nod and kiss him and Olivia kisses Blake and we run home. Dustin uses his 'underground railroad' to get there faster. We get there a few seconds after. We walk slowly to the house. I open the door mom and dad must hear the door open and come to meet us when dads see's Jaime he accuses Dustin right away.

"What did you do?" Dustin (out of instinct) steps back. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Dad he didn't do anything. It was an alien," I say in his defense. Dad looks shock.

"Alien? I thought they only attacked the power rangers."

"They'll do anything Lothor tells them to. He does want to rule world," says Olivia. Dad nods.

"Ok, well you better protect her better next time young man," he says. Dustin gulps and nods. "Good bring her to her room." Dustin nods again.

"Come on," I saw. Dustin follows me up the stairs. I stop in front of Jaime's room and Dustin walks her in and puts her on her bed.

"Man this is all my fault," he says. I walk in and slap him across the face. "Ow what was that for."

"For saying this was your fault it's not. It's not Jaime's either she just wouldn't be able to stand another loss that's why she got so mad when you got hurt." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wished I could take them back.

"Cassie!" says Olivia in alarm. Dustin stands.

"What do you mean another loss?" he asks. I sigh.

"Sit," I order. He sits back down on the bed. "Ok, Jaime isn't actually our sister. Our parents adopted her when she was nine after her parents died in a car crash." I watched his face. First he looks shocked then he looks sad.

"That's sad," is all he says. I get up from the bed. Olivia and I leave the room.


	6. Jaime 3

I open my eyes and look around. I'm in my room but I don't know how. The last thing I remember Dustin was getting knocked out by that alien. After that I can't remember anything. I try to push myself up but I'm too weak and I don't why. All of a sudden Dustin is by my side. He looks relieved.

"What happened?" I ask. Dustin explains and I'm shocked. I don't remember doing anything he's describing.

"At least that's what Cassie and Olivia told me. I woke up right as you dropped to the ground."

"Oh, I'm guessing you're the reason I'm here instead of the park." He nods and I smile at him. He reaches over and pulls me into him. I bury my face in his neck and curl up a little seeing as that's all I have the energy to do.

"You know I thought I lost you," he says.

"Then there's something you should know."

"What's that?"

"It takes a lot more than what happened to kill me," I say.

"Yea, I figured that out. Anyway, if your going to get your strength back you should get some rest."

"Yea, probably." He gets up and sets me down on the bed. Then he walks over to my dresser. When he gets there he stops and looks.

"Which drawer are your pajamas in?" I laugh.

"Bottom left." He turns and opens the drawer and pulls out my pajamas. He walks back and sits next to (I'm not sitting). He looks at me and smiles.

"Man I'm really glad you're ok," he stops "Well, mostly anyway," he adds. I smile I feel like I smile a lot around him. "You need anything else?"

"No, thank you though." He stood but looked reluctant to leave. "Go, your dad is probably wondering what happened to you." He sighed.

"Fine," he sighed. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He walked to the door then stopped and looked back at me. "Go." He sighed again and slowly very, very slowly left.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he said right before he disappeared. After he left I got in my pajamas it took a while but eventually I was in my pajamas. I lay back and look at the clock 9 O'clock. I close my eyes.

_CRASH_

I open my eyes and look at the clock it's now one in the morning. I try to push myself up but fall back still too weak.

"Hello white ranger." I look at the window. Zurgane is standing there arms crossed.

"Wh-what do you want?"

"Kelzaks," he says and a group of kelzaks appear and turn to Zurgane for orders. "Grab her." The kelzaks turn and rush over to my bed grabbing me. I start to scream but one of the kelzaks' covers my mouth. I would've bitten down but a kelzak is not really something I want to bite. "Bring her here." The kelzaks drag me over to him and he takes hold of me and teleports back to Lothor's ship. Then he drags me to where Lothor is. "I've got her sir." Lothor gets up from his chair.

"Good. Did you leave the note?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good, good." He looks at me and for some reason Zurgane let go of me and I dropped to the ground still too weak to stand. "Awww poor white ranger," says Lothor sarcastically. "So, you scared?"

"You… Wish," I growled. Which by the way I am very good considering I have the tiger zord.

"To bad. Then it looks like we're going to have to make you scared aren't we? Take her to a cell we'll deal with her later."

"Yes sir," says Zurgane. _Man he's just like a trained dog. _He grabs me and pulls me to my feet. "Let's go." He drags me to the back of the ship and a cell. "You better hope your boyfriend is able to save you or you'll be here forever. Well, until you die or Lothor decides to kill you. In fact that's probably how it will turn out so there's no point in hoping." He opens the cell and throws me in. I slam against the back wall of the cell and hit the floor hard.

"AGGHH," I cry out in pain. Zurgane laughs and walks into the cell kicking me in the stomach then head. I cry out again tears stinging my eyes but I hold them back as best I can. Then he kicks me in my stomach again. I grimace "Are you trying to make me throw up on you." As soon as I say this he steps back. "Wow I didn't know a robot thing with no mind of its own would care about that." That must have made him mad because he rushed over and slammed me against the wall and pulls out one of his swords ready to kill me.

"Zurgane, I'm sure my uncle would be quite upset if you killed her before we get the yellow ranger," says Mara from the cell door. Zurgane stops he seemed very disappointed that he didn't get to kill me. He drops me to the floor and kicks me again. Mara smirks "Don't count on the yellow ranger coming to save you now that your gone he's mine." She laughs and walks away.

"Don't bet on it," I say just before I pass out.


	7. Olivia

Me and Cassie rushed to Jaime's room. I flung the door open. Jaime was gone. Mom and dad came around the corner.

"What happened?" asks mom

"I think Jaime got kidnapped," says Cassie.

"WHAT?" shouts dad. He rushes past us and into Jaime's room. He freezes midway into her room. "Well we know how they got in but why would anyone want to kidnap her?" I walk in and look around. There's no sign of a struggle which is no surprise since she probably had no energy to fight. I walk over to the bed. There's a note.

"Hey, look at this." I pick it up

_If you ever want to see your white ranger again send the yellow ranger. If you send anyone else Lothor will have to have her killed._

"Oh-no Cassie come here," I say. She comes over and takes the note. She reads it and looks at me horrified. Mom comes over and takes the note.

"What do they mean white ranger?" she asks. Me and Cassie look at each other and nod.

"You guys might want to sit down for this," I say. They sit on Jaime's bed.

"Ok, it says that because… she is the white ranger," says Cassie. Mom and dad looks shocked.

"What!" they say at the same time. I just nod.

"Cassie, will you continue to explain and if they ask show them ok." Cassie nods. I turn and walk out of the room and back to me and Cassie's room. Once there I hold up my morpher and teleport to Dustin's house. I run to the door and bang on it. A light in the house turns on and Dustin's dad comes down the stairs.

"What do you want?"

"I have to talk to Dustin." He sighs turns and walks back up the stairs. A few minutes later Dustin comes down the stairs.

"What's up Olivia?"

"Lothor kidnapped Jaime." He looks shocked.

"WHAT? That's it he is so dead."

"Wait what about your dad?"

"My dad is already asleep again." I nod.

"Ok let's go to Ninja Ops and call the others from there." He nods and we start running towards Ninja Ops. When we get there it's all dark. "I guess they don't know yet. CAM!" Cam stubbles out of a hallway in his pajamas.

"What? It's two in the morning."

"We know that but Lothor kidnapped Jaime," says Dustin. Cam just stares at us shocked. He shook his head and went to the computer.

"Ok, call the others and get them down here." I hold up my morpher and call Tori.

"What is it?"

"Lothor kidnapped Jaime."

"WHAT! Ok are you at Ninja Ops?"

"Yea, call Shane and then get down here. I'll call everyone else."

"Got it." And she 'hung up'. Next I call Cassie.

"What's up?"

"Get down here now. Oh and call Hunter."

"You got it." Last call is Blake.

"What's up babe?"

"Lothor kidnapped Jaime."

"Ok, are you at Ninja Ops?"

"Yea."

"Ok, I'll be right there." I call Cassie again.

"Cassie don't forget the note."

"I won't. Don't worry." In ten minutes everyone else was there.

"Why would he kidnap her? It doesn't make sense," says Blake.

"I don't know but there's only one person who can save her," says Sense who got up just before everyone else got there. Everyone turns to look at Dustin.

"Yea, I know," he says. He turns to Cam "So, how am I getting there?"

"I'm going to teleport you but you have to be careful. I don't know where you're going to end up on the ship so be ready to fight."

"Got it I'm ready," he says.

"Be careful Dustin," I say huddling into Blake. Dustin just nods and then in a flash of light he's gone."

"Relax; knowing Dustin they'll both get back fine." I look up at Blake.

"I hope you're right."


	8. Dustin

I flashed onto Lothors ship ready for a fight. When I got there, there was no one there. I stood up straight and looked around. _Something's not right here._ At that moment a group of kelzaks jumped out of nowhere and grabbed me. I tried to escape but they must have been special because I couldn't escape. Lothor stepped through a doorway.

"Welcome yellow ranger. We've been expecting you," he says. _I knew something wasn't right._ "Ok, did you really think you could save the white ranger?" I didn't say anything. "Giving me the silent treatment hu? Oh well, kelzaks bring him to the cell." The kelzaks started dragging me toward the back of the ship. (Or was it the front?) No matter how much I fought I couldn't escape so I stopped. If I saved my energy I just might be able to escape before I got trapped. The kelzaks stopped suddenly. We were standing in front of a cell. Jaime was inside. She was hurt bad. Seeing her like that made me stronger somehow. I kicked the kelzak behind me as hard as I could and it flew back hitting the wall. I side kicked the one holding my right arm then punched the other they both flew back hitting more kelzaks. I took that chance to morph. The kelzaks in turn charged at me. I cut them easily with my sword. I powered up my sword so it was stronger then I sliced the cell door in half and from the ceiling. It fell and I went into the cell. I bent down next to Jaime. She was just waking up. She looked shocked to see me.

"Dustin, how did you get here?"

"Take a guess."

"Cam?" I nod.

"Can you stand?" She shook her head. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to her feet. "Cam, I have her get us out of here now!" Just before we flash out Mara comes around the corner. She looks shocked. In a moment we're back at Ninja Ops.

"Jaime!" says Cassie and Olivia together. I swear sometimes it's like they rehearse these things.


	9. Jaime 4

I looked around at everybody. They were all staring at me. Dustin sits on the table and pulls me down with him knowing full well I can't stand on my own yet. I'm strong enough to sit up straight though.

"Jaime, you have no idea how glad we are to have you back," says Cassie.

"Totally," says Olivia. I smile at them.

"Yea, me too," I say.

"You know if I had stayed this wouldn't have happened," says Dustin. I elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow." I laughed a little because the way he said it he sounded a lot like a little kid.

"You sound like a little kid sometimes you know that," says Blake and Dustin scowls at him."Sorry but it's true. From what I hear you where the only one that even believed in the power rangers before you became one. That doesn't sound little kidish to you?" Olivia elbowed him.

"No reason to be rude," she says and he smiles at her.

"Yea, Blake no reason to be rude," mimics Hunter messing up his little brothers hair and laughing. Blake ducks away.

"Wow… dude don't touch my hair. I work very hard to make it that way."

"Really, cause it looks like you just rolled out of bed without touching your hair," I say.

"Hey, now that… was uncalled for," says Blake and everyone starts laughing. Blake looks really confused.

"Jaime we should go home," says Cassie. I nod.

"You should all go home. I wanna sleep," says Cam. Everyone nods.

"Plus its Christmas eve so good time for you to get home," says Tori. I nod and smile.

"Alright let's go," says Olivia. Dustin stands and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me to my feet. Then he puts his arm around my waist and everyone walks out of Ninja Ops. When we get to the town square there was a flash and then some alien was in front of us.

"What the heck is that?" asks Cassie.

"Let's find out. Hey ugly!" shouts Dustin.

"Ugly? I happen to be the handsomest guy on my planet," boasted the alien. Everyone started cracking up. "What's so funny?"

"You are. I mean seriously you, handsome," says Blake still laughing.

"Blake, get a hold of yourself," says Olivia grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. Blake takes a deep breath.

"Sorry that was just really funny. Ok let's do this."

"Dustin get Jaime home," says Cassie. I wanted to protest but knew I wasn't yet strong enough to fight.

"Got it," says Dustin. We sink underground and in seconds we're back at my house. I see my parents in the window they see us and run outside to meet us.

"Jaime! Thank goodness," cries my mom. "Come inside, you too Dustin." We walk into the house.


	10. Olivia 2

"Ready?" asks Shane.

"Ready!" says everyone but me and Cassie.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" shouts Shane and Tori.

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" shouts Blake and Hunter.

"Ready?" asks Cassie.

-"You know it," I say.

"SOLAR LIGHT, SHINE BRIGHT!" we shout. We rush at the alien with ninja speed. We destroy him in seconds and for some reason he doesn't grow. We stand there for like ten minutes waiting for him to grow but he doesn't.

"Hmm, maybe he wasn't one of Lothor's aliens," says Blake. I shrug. "We better go see you later." He kisses me good-bye. Hunter does the same then they leave.

"Come on we better get home," I say.

"Yea let's go," says Cassie.

"Bye Tori, bye Shane," we say together. They wave and we run home. When we get there we see Dustin and Jaime sitting on the porch swing. Dustin has his arm around her and is playing with her hair. Jaime sees us coming and jumps to her feet and runs toward us.

"J-Jamie you're walking," said Cassie. Jaime smiled.

"Yea, I still can't fight but I fell a lot better."

"That's good," I say.

"So, Dustin's gonna be staying with us for Christmas because his dad is going away," says Jaime.

"Cool," says Cassie.

"So, you told them?" asks Jaime. Cassie and I looked at each other. I sighed.

"Yea, we had to because of the message Zurgane left. Jaime just shrugged.

"Oh, well come on. Let's go inside," she says then turns and runs back to the house pulling Dustin up from his seat and running into the house. Cassie and I look at each other and laugh.

"You know, they really do make a cute couple," I say to Cassie. She smiles and nods.

"Definatly." Then we ran into the house behind them.


	11. Cassie 4

We ran into the house and were meet by mom and dad.

"What took you two so long to get home?" asks mom.

"A random alien," says Olivia.

"Random? You mean it wasn't Lothors?" asks dad.

"It didn't seem like it because it didn't grow like usually does so I don't think so," I say. Jaime and Dustin come out of the living room.

"What do ya mean not one of Lothors aliens? How is that possible?" asks Jaime.

"Maybe he was feeling festive," says Dustin. Everyone turns and looks at him shocked he even suggested that.

"Festive? Really Dustin that was the best you could come up with?" I ask. He looks shocked.

"What is that not possible?" he asks. Everyone shakes there head. He just shrugs then looks at the hall clock.

"Shoot! I'm gonna be late for work," he says. He bends down and kisses Jaime on the lips. Dad turns all red and mom covers his mouth to keep him from screaming at Dustin.

"See ya later," says Jaime. Dustin smiles and nods then rushes out the door.

"Jaime, why don't you go get some rest," says mom.

"Mmmk," says Jaime. Then she turns and goes upstairs. I turn to say something to Olivia but she's not there. I was about to ask mom where she was when she walked out of the living room.

"Guess what," she says excitedly.

"What?" I ask.

"How the Grinch stole Christmas is on."

"Sweet!" I say and we both go into the living room and sit on the couch to watch the movie.

_BEEP_

"That's weird it only beeped once," I say. "Hello?"

"Hey I have a question."

"Oh, hey Dustin what is it?"

"Umm, I was wondering what I should get Jaime for Christmas."

"That's easy she's always wanted a lava lamp. Oh, if you do get that make sure there's purple in it," says Olivia. I smile.

"Yea, definatly," I say.

"Ok, cool thanks," he says.

"Hey, wait is that what you're doing?" I ask.

"Yea, I didn't tell her that though because knowing your sister she'd tell me I don't have to buy her anything."

"Yea, that's true. That's just who she is," says Olivia.

"Alright I better go I'm getting some strange looks from people." Me and Olivia start cracking up.

"You really think he's gonna get her a lava lamp?" I ask.

"No, I think he'll probably get something more special," says Olivia.

"Yea, probably." The rest of the day we watched Christmas movies because there was nothing better to do. Around four Dustin came back and Jaime was still asleep. We had also convinced mom and dad to let Hunter and Blake stay with us for Christmas too. Considering the fact that their parents were dead.

"Hey, Dustin. So what did you get for Jaime?" I ask. He just smiles.

"You'll find out tomorrow. So, what have you guys been up to… and where's Jaime?" he asks looking around.

"She's asleep," says Olivia. Mom walks into the room.

"Hello Dustin. How was work?" she asks.

"Actually, I went shopping not to work." Mom looked really confused.

"But, won't you get fired for skipping work?"

"No, I never actually had work but I knew that Jaime would never let me buy her a present so I said I had work."

"Oh, that makes sense," says mom. "So, what did you get her?" He smiled again.

"Can't tell you. You'll have to wait." Then he sits down on the couch. At that moment Jaime walked down the stairs she looked a lot better. She saw Dustin and came into the living room.

"Hey, how was work?"

"I never actually had work but I knew that you would never let me buy you a present so I said I had work so I could buy you a present," he said. Jaime didn't say anything she looked shocked though.

"You know you're a lot smarter than I give you credit for," I said. Jaime smiled.

"See I told you, you weren't stupid," Jamie says to Dustin and he smiled.

"Oh, Cassie, Olivia what time are Blake and Hunter supposed to get here?" asks mom. I look at the clock above the T.V. It was four fifty.

"They should be here any minute," I say.

_DING DONG_

"Speak of the devil," says Olivia jumping up to go answer the door.


	12. Olivia 3

I rush to the door and open it.

"Hey babe," says Blake. I roll my eyes.

"You really need to come up with another saying," I say.

"Hmmm, that might take a while. Now, can we come in? It's cold out here," says Blake. I laughed.

"Yes, you can come in," I turned and walked into the living room. "They're here." Cassie jumps up from here seat and runs into Hunters arms.

"Hey beautiful," he says holding her tight. Blake walks up behind me and spins me around then kisses me passionately holding me close. I look over at Cassie and Hunter and see them kissing passionately. I can't help but giggle.

"Guys you might wanna stop kissing," says Jaime.

"Why?" asks Cassie pulling away from Hunter and turning around to look at Jaime. Jaime just points at dad. Cassie, Hunter, me, and Blake look at him; his bright red. We all start cracking up including mom when she saw his face. "You know dad you really should lighten up." That made him mad.

"Relax, and Cassie is right," says mom.

"Fine! I'm gonna go make dinner." He turns and goes to the kitchen. Dad is the real cook in the family. Mom rarely cooks. We only cooked last night because dad was suppose to have gotten home late but he didn't he got home right on time. I think he just didn't want to cook. Until dinner we all just talked. Mom had more questions about the power rangers so we answered them. The more mom knew the more she seemed shocked.

"So, Tori and Shane and you boys are power rangers too?" she asks. We all nod.

"Yea, Dustin's yellow, Blake is navy, and Hunter is crimson," says Jaime.

"Isn't crimson and navy the same as blue and red?" asks mom. We all shake our heads.

"No, crimson is much darker than red and navy is much darker than blue," says Cassie. Mom nods.

"So, when exactly did this happen?"

"About a year ago," I say.

"Interesting," says mom. "I'm gonna go see if dinner is almost ready." She gets up and walks out of the room. As soon as she's out of sight Dustin grabs Jaime pulling her closer and kissing her. He starts tickling her. She giggles and pulls away. Just in time to cause just as she does dad walks into the room.

"Ok, dinner is almost ready," he says.

"Cool, what's for dinner?" I ask.

"Chicken, rice, and all the veggies you can eat." I wrinkled my nose.

"Gross," I mumble under my breath. Blake heard me and snickered.

"What's so funny?" asks dad. I just shake my head.

"Nothing," says Cassie. She heard me too apparently. Jaime looked at her questioningly and she jumps up and whispers something in her ear. Dustin leaned forward to hear what she was saying. They both smile when Cassie finishes.

"Ok, ok come on everyone lets go eat," says Dad. We all get up and go into the dining room. As we sit down mom brings in dinner.

"So are we all ready to eat?" she asks. What a dumb question. Oh well. Mom sets dinner on the table. Dad walks in and sits down. All through dinner we talk about the fact that were power rangers my parents still seem really shocked by it. They were still shocked that their 'little girls' were super heroes.

"Man this is really shocking," says dad. We all started laughing.

"Now you sound like Dustin when he gets an A on things," I say still laughing.

"Hey!" says Dustin "wait… actually that's true" we all laugh even more.

"Alright, alright jokes over. So, what do you kids wanna do tonight?" We all looked at each other then back at dad shrugging our shoulders.

"You decide we have no idea," says Cassie.

"Ok… how about we play would you rather." I look at the others and then shrug.

"Ok," I say and we all get up and walk into the living room while Cassie runs upstairs to grab the game. We played for hours (that's how fun this game is) by the time twelve o'clock rolled around we were all really tired. Jaime and Dustin get up and go upstairs. Me, Cassie, Hunter, and Blake stay down stairs to talk to mom and dad. We talk for about another hour. Dustin hadn't come back down yet. Mom and dad stayed down stairs. Hunter and Blake go right into me and Cassie's room but me and Cassie stop at Jaime's door. I open it and see Jaime and Dustin fast asleep on her bed. Here's the secret Dustin's shirtless. Cassie and I giggle and I close the door. We head to our room ready for a good night's sleep.

\I blink and sit up. I look at the clock it's 12 pm. I look down at Blake and see he's still asleep. I shake him awake.

"What's up?" he asks sleepily.

"What do you mean what's up? It's Christmas that's what's up," I say excitedly. He laughs.

"Ok, ok I'm up. Let's get everyone else up." He gets up and walks over to Hunter and leans down over him. "HEY! SLEPPY HEAD!" Hunter jumps off Cassie's bed and gets in a fighting pose.

"What? What is it?" he says. Then he stands up straight and looks around. "Why'd you wake me up?" Blake just points at the clock. "Oh." He turns and leans over Cassie blowing on her face. Cassie scrunches her face and opens her eyes. She looks at the clock and jumps out of bed all excited.

"I have been waiting all year for this," she says. We all run out of the room. I stop.

"Guys you might want to put shirts on," I say. They nod, turn and go back into me and Cassie's room. Cassie and I walk to Jaime's room to wake her and Dustin up but they're not there.

"They must be up already," says Cassie. I nod in agreement. Blake and Hunter come out of me and Cassie's room and we all go down stairs. When we walk into the living room Dustin and Jaime are sitting on the couch eating bagels.

"It's about time," says Jaime jokingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I say. She smiles sweetly. "Ok lets go get breakfast and then we can open presents." Me and Blake and Cassie and Hunter walk into the kitchen where mom and dad are drinking coffee.

"Morning, it's about time grab a bagel and then we can open presents," says dad. We nod and grab bagels then return to the living room. "Ok, who wants to open the first present?" We all looks at me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I ask.

"Because you are going to open the first gift," says mom.

"How about you open mine first," says Blake getting up and going over to the tree and grabbing a wrapped box. He walks back and hands it to me. I open it. It's an IPod touch.

"Really Blake?"

"Yup. You've always wanted one so that's what I got. I've been saving for it for a long time." I smiled he really was a sweetie.

"Thanks," I say. He just smiles. He kisses me.

"I'm glad you like it," he says. We open presents for a couple hours. Cassie gets an IPod touch from Hunter. Jaime (already having an IPod touch) got a lava lamp from Dustin. She loved. Me and Cassie are shocked we seriously though he would get her something more special.

"Ok, anything else we forgot?" asks mom.

"Yup one last thing," says Dustin getting up and walking over to the tree and picking up a small rectangular box we had somehow failed to see. He walks back and hands it to Jaime. She opens it and pulls out a Kay necklace.

"Dustin, it's bueatiful. I love it," she said.

"I figured you might," he said. Then he kisses her.

"As they say on the comercials every kiss begings with kay," says mom and we all laugh.


End file.
